Until You Turn Eighteen
by XxCrazyBitchxX
Summary: Mary Jane Manning, the daughter of Manny and Craig, is sentenced to a year of service at a deserted bootcamp for a crime. Sargent Cameron is in charge of whipping the seventeen year old reble into shape. Im bad a reviews just read the story. AU!
1. Chapter 1

Until You Turn Eighteen

Written By: Cierra Dawn

I don't own anything reffering to Degrassi other than a couple pictures of the cast and my Comcast cable box that has Degrassi On Demand!

-One-

Mary Jane Manning sat in a cop car, smirk planted on her beautiful brown eyed, fair skinned face. Trouble written all over her expression. It wasn't everyday you come across a 17 year old teenager fearless of her possibility for juvenile for her crime, but given her usual rebellious circumstances, it didn't shock anyone. Not her mother, her councilors, or even the officer who arrested her. Her crime was not as serious as everyone made it out to be, and if they knew the life Mary Jane had to live everyday, they'd have probably tried to run away as well. Of course her life was kept secret by her and her Hollywood drop out mother.

"I sure hope you relies how much trouble your in for missy." the officer who arrested her, officer Kinney, stated on the drive to the Police Station. Mary Jane, nicknamed by all her friends MJ, rolled her eyes at the over-sized, balding officer that sat in front of her.

"Oh trust me, Office Kinney, I'm shaking in my mini skirt." MJ snickered lightly as she turned her other remarks towards the weather. Officer Kinney grumbled a curse under his breath and fell as silent as the grave on there way to the Station.

MJ leaned her head against the window frame of the vehicle, watching the fields go by her and the other car zoom by. It made her think back to earlier that night, she grinned at everything she had done that night. If only her mother wasn't out to get her the way she was. Hell, she thought her leaving would make her mother ecstatic, since she made sure to remind MJ on a daily bases how much she didn't want her in her life. But knowing her mother, she put out the ransom to find her quote "Darling angel" probably only because she knew that MJ running away pleased MJ as well as her mother, and pleasing MJ was something her mother was defiantly not going to allow.

MJ defiantly had a great way of masking her true feelings, weather it came to her mother or in situations like these were she was in trouble and she acted like it hardly bothered her. She stayed that way for a reason though, because no matter what, there was no way she would ever let her mother or anyone else see the scared little child buried deep down inside of her. Finally, after driving at what seemed to MJ 2 hours, Officer Kinney pulled into the Police Station. MJ sat up when he pulled open the backdoor and wished he wasn't being so damn rough with her when he grabbed her elbow and dragged her out of the cop car. MJ winced lightly so he wouldn't see and started walking with the officer who's grip was so tight she was sure there would be burses on her arms tomorrow.

"So how much did my mother pay you to come out looking for me?" MJ said on there walk to the station.

"That's none of your business, girly. Only thing that matters is that you're here and by what your momma described you, it's the perfect place for you to be." Officer Kinney answered, his rich southern accent making MJ grin on the inside.

"If only you knew." MJ muttered under her breath, but it didn't do much good since he heard her.

"If I only knew what?" Officer Kinney asked. MJ turned her head and looked him in the eyes. She grinned and laughed lightly.

"That's none of your business, girly." she mimicked, even throwing in a fake southern accent to top it off. There for a split second you could see a small smile grow on the officer's face, but it quickly faded and he acted like it offended him.

"Damn kid." he grumbled, opening the door to the station and pulled her inside. Officer Kinney walked over to the front desk of the station, stating to the lady sitting there what MJ thought of why she was being taken in and what was going to happen. He walked back over with his arms crossed after at least 30 minutes of conversation.

"Alright missy, empty your pockets." Officer Kinney said to MJ. MJ raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head lightly.

"How can I empty my pockets when I'm cuffed? I'm not Chris Angel you know." MJ said to the officer, giving him her signature 'duh' face. Officer Kinney sighed and scratched his scalp.

"Officer Castle, can you please help me out with this one. Since you're a young boy yourself." He yelled over to a younger and much….much more attractive officer than Kinney, Officer Castle. He nodded and walked over, coffee in hand.

"What seems to be the problem?" Castle asked in a deep southern voice that made Officer Kinney bit his lip and made MJ bit her lip on the inside to keep from laughing at the, now knowing, gay Officer Kinney in front of her. MJ looked over at Castle and smiled.

"Nothings wrong, its just I'm trying to explain to this idiot right here that I can't empty my pockets with my wrist tide up like a freaking Burrito." MJ's words made Officer Castle chuckle and smile himself.

"Spit fire, aren't you?" Castle said with a flirtatious smirk that Officer Kinney caught. Since he defiantly wasn't gonna let MJ have her fun with his crush, he hurried up and dug his hands in her jean pockets, took out her black cell phone, sunglasses, and eyeliner, and slammed them on the table in front of them.

"There, pockets are clean and you can get in a cell were you belong." Officer Kinney practically yelled threw gritted teeth as he took her arms and shoved her down the hallway. Officer Castle watched the scene and rolled his eyes, already knowing that he had his man crush on him but he was as straight as a toothpick, but Kinney just didn't get it nor wanted to accept it. Castle cocked his head to the side, taking one final glance at MJ's ass and smirked, walking back to his office.

MJ thought the way Officer Kinney acted just then was as childish as all get out. Getting that jealous over a man who's obviously straight was ridiculous. And even if he was a bisexual, or even gay but just had one of those personalities were he flirts with everyone, Castle was way out of Kinney's league. And probably way to young to boot. _And yet everyone calls me the child_ MJ thought and shook her head. As Officer Kinney escorted MJ down the long row of jail cells, all the convents whistled and holard at MJ. All she did was smirk to herself and strutted with pride down that hallway, her arrogance making Kinney even more angry than he already was.

They finally reached a cell that stopped just in the middle of the row, cell that was numbered at the top number ten. Officer Kinney, out of a fit of anger, pushed MJ against the nearest wall hard and took off her cuffs without care of hurting her. Just to tease and mess with the overreacting officer, she let out a fake sexual moan and bit her lip.

"So forceful, Officer Kinney. Your making me so wet." she said in her attempt to sound sexual, and also making the cellmates in the cell behind them about come in there pants. Kinney rolled his eyes after pushing the cuffs back in his pants pocket and turned her around.

"Listen here you little…..little girl. I'm not someone you wanna mess with."

"Oh please. I know why your really angry. Its because little Officer Castle in the front office was flirting with me and not you. Or wait, maybe that's why you pushed me against the wall, you pictured Castle against it, bent over and with a grin on his face? Hell that even sounds sexy to me. Go ask him to come in here and we can all join in on the fun." MJ said with a smirk, leaving Officer Kinney speechless and leaving the cellmates laughing and whistling. Kinney sighed and opened the cell door, pushing her inside it and pulled it shut while locking. He glared at her as he slid the keys into his belt and shook his head.

"By the way your dumber than you look. I'm not a queer."

"Right, well keep telling yourself that while you jack off to Castle's picture okay?" Officer Kinney rolled his eyes and walked away. MJ watched him with a smirk on her face. She then heard a man laugh behind her and heard him call out.

"Don't hide your true self, Kinney." That right there made MJ almost die of laughter. It put the cherry on top of an already iced cake. She turned around and smirked at the man sitting on the cot in front of her.

"Can you believe that guy?" MJ asked with a shake of her head. The man smiled and shook his head as well.

"You know how these small town officers work. They think they're the shit, but really they just embarrass themselves." He answered, his voice deep and raspy, making MJ bit her lip now. She walked closer to get a better look at the guy and see were the hell she'd be sleeping tonight. She stopped just an inch away from the man and looked at him. He looked about in his late thirties, his hair was a mixture of brown and blond and was cut short with it spiked, his eyes were a crystal blue. His jaw chizzled and body defiantly muscular, the site of him took MJ's breath away. She had never in her life seen a man as gorgeous as him.

The man stared at MJ as well holding back the groan that was crawling up his throat. She looked in her teens, probably seventeen he guessed. Her long brown locks stopped just below her waist, and her eyes matched her natural hair color almost identically. Her eyes, God her eyes almost made him lose control. They were so dark and soulful, and so beautiful. Her skin shown pail, yet she had dark features along with her pale skin which made him relies that she had to be a mixture of some culture. He guessed Mexican. Her body was so perfectly made that he knew he would get hard if he glanced at it once more.

The room grew a strange silence. MJ stopped herself from looking and started noticing the jail cell she was in. She didn't really notice until now how horrible it smelt, the scent of rotting blood, dirt, and sweat filled the cell air and made MJ shudder. The cell was small, the bed was chained against the wall and was bunk style naturally. The man finally tore his eyes way and noticed her look around the cell.

"Not exactly the Buckingham Palace is it, kid?" he said breaking the silence. MJ looked over at him and shook her head with a smile.

"Sadly no. Although I've never really been one to judge a place." She said sarcastically. The man laughed and shook his head.

"You're funny kid. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked. MJ looked over at him with a small smirk. She sat next to him on the bed and looked over at him.

"You really wanna know? Because you better prepare yourself. It's one of the most unforgivable crimes known to man." Keeping up with her sarcasm, she said it so and he laughed again.

"Quite playing around and tell me what you did." He chuckled out, making her laugh a little as well.

"Okay okay I'm done. I stole my mom's car and ran away to some town in Kentucky. When my mom found out she freaked, got the cops called and they dragged my ass back to Cincinnati. My home town and now I'm here." She said with a small sigh and leaned against the chain on the bed. The man shook his head and scratched his neck some.

"That don't really seem all that fare. I mean, your what? Sixteen? Seventeen? I'm sure you have a license, don't you?" He asked. MJ stood up and started pacing around the room.

"You'd think I would, but I don't. My mom never let me get one, even after I passed my driver's exam with flying colors it still didn't convince her to let me have one and she wouldn't dare give me the money. So technically, in my opinion, I was a authorized driver. But with the laws and all this stupid shit, they arrested me." She explained. He sighed lightly, hardly thinking that was right himself, and looked at her.

"You're mom's a bitch anit she?" MJ turned to look at him, her gaze looked troubled and confused.

"You don't agree with her?" MJ asked trying not to look so shocked.

"Hardly, which was why I asked what I did." He said. MJ looked beside her then back and the man and nodded her head.

"Yeah, she is."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Helloooooo everyone lol. Chapter 2 is up!

Disclamer: I don't own any part of Degrassi although I wish to own Daniel Clark someday. Ohh yeah.

-Two-

"Mary Jane Manning." Officer Castle called out that next morning. MJ had fallen asleep, not on the extra buck, but in the same bed with the man she shared the cell with. Of course they didn't fool around, even though if the offer was brought up there was no way in hell MJ would pass it up, being that she couldn't help but think the man she talked to for hours last night was attractive physically and personally as well. But when she was awoke by the officer, she looked beside her in the bed, and he was gone. MJ thought it odd but didn't question it. Maybe he got out or something and he didn't wake her, plus with her being a deep sleeper most of the time that'd be a better explanation than anything.

They talked for hours on end that night about different things. Some of the topics were pointless like music, T.V, celebrities, things like that. Then some of them were important like outlooks on there lives, the justice system, and some things about her life with her mother. She told this man, a stranger she hardly knew, things she wouldn't dare say to anyone. She trusted him in a strange way. Something about him told her that he was a good man beside his police record, which he explained last night to her. What bugged her now was that she never got to tell him her name, and vise versa. _Damn_. She thought. _First time I meet a guy that's not a complete moron or asshole, and I don't even know his name…_

"Mary on we don't got all day." Officer Castle called out, interrupting her thoughts, after opening the cell and walked over to her. Castle walked in, of course checking her fine ass out before he took out the cuffs. Wishing he could use the cuffs for better and much more naughtier purposes but he couldn't which kind of made him upset. MJ caught the glace and stood up sighing lightly.

"Cuffs are going back on aren't they?" she asked as Castle nodded.

"Sadly yes. Its police mumbo-jumbo. Sorry babe." he said with a hint of flirt in his voice as MJ turned around free willingly just hoping and wanting to get this over with and get on with her life. Her miserable, depressing, fake life she had to live threw until she was old enough to move out, or until her mom would leave her alone and let her live her life but then again that was impossible. Castle moved her long brown and somewhat tangled locks aside, almost groaning at how soft her hair was then started cuffing her. He stared down at the perfect round ass that pressed against her jean mini skirt, looking like at any moment it would pop out from underneath. He ran his hand down to it and lightly gave her tight bottom a squeeze. MJ jumped slightly at the sudden grab, and rolled her eyes slightly smirking to herself.

"Castle when was the last time you got laid?" she asked. Castle smirked taking the question as more of an opportunity than anything and pressed himself against her backside, moving her hair to the side so he'd get clearance of her neck and ear.

"Actually I have a girlfriend…but who says there can't be room for one more?" he smirked as he lightly licked her neck. MJ sighed and rolled her eyes again. Where was the gay Officer Kinney when you needed him to break things up?! MJ scooted herself up as much as she could and cleared her throat.

"Sorry baby but the hookers are on aisle three." MJ smirked as Castle sighed and backed away from her.

"Fine be that way, but I'll guaranty baby you won't be finding a better fuck than this right here." he boasted and grabbed his cock threw his uniform pants to emphasize what he meant. MJ turned around just in time to see it and smirked shaking her head.

"Wow…good to know what I'll be missing out on eh?" she said, Castle getting kind of upset, as he led her out of the police station then over to the cop car. He opened the backseat then helped her in, of course copping a cheep feel from her ass and even a small stroke from the exposed breast from her tank top. He shut the door to the backseat then got in the car as well and started it up. The song 'My Lip Gloss' by Lil Mama came on the stereo and Castle smiled widely and started singing the song. MJ looked at Castle in horror. She didn't know which was worse. Him listening to this retarded song that talked about how lip gloss is cool and poppin, or the fact he actually new every word to the song and was singing it. She just slowly moved her eyes to the window, already feeling mentally abused by the choice of music. She closed her eyes and started thinking of the amazing song by Three Days Grace called 'Never Too Late'. That was her kind of music. Music that makes you feel something. Weather it was depressed, pissed, happy, whatever. It was still, to her, the best music ever.

The song ended finally, then followed with the song she was just thinking of in her head. She sat up quickly, after hearing the disapproval from Castle, and shouted.

"No! Please keep it on here. For me?" she flashed him a innocent yet flirtiest smile. Castle bit his lip hard and nodded his head.

"Alright baby, for you."

MJ smirked and sat back in the cushion of the backseat. She new he'd probably be wanting to flirt some more with her but honestly she just did that so she could get her way and so her poor ears wouldn't start bleeding if he turned it on another song such as the one he was jamming to. But she had more important things to think about than the flirting officer. Such as, after her trip to the courthouse, was it back to jail for her? Or all girls juvenile school? Or maybe they'd let her off the hook just this once since the crime wasn't exactly all that serious. _Yeah that'd be the day_. MJ thought. _The day I am found non-guilty for anything will be the day that someone comes along and finally sees threw my mothers lies and send her to a nut house were she belongs._

After a short 20 minute drive and a few flirtatious comments from Castle on the way, they pulled up to the large, white courthouse. To MJ it looked like a replica of the United States Whitehouse with its white brick walls, white and gray marble staircase that led to the black double doors. It stood so tall, the building itself practically intimidated Mary Jane just by looking at it. The scenery around the courthouse was breath taking, a picture of perfection in itself. At least twenty flower beds filled with a variety of Forget Me Nots, Tulips, Daisies, and Babies Breath surrounded the sidewalks and the courthouse. In the middle of the bright green acores that surrounded the courthouse also, was a flag post that had the American flag and the state flag of Ohio hanging high on the post.

MJ stared at the courthouse for quite some time, Castle taking his sweet time on his cell phone talking to God know who, and sighed lightly at it. She didn't want to go in there. But she knew she had to. So after Castle got off the phone, he escorted her into the building, her head held high. Her father would be proud of her being so strong, if he was still alive. He died just a few years ago, when Mary Jane was just 10 years old, on the day of her birthday party to be exact. It almost brought tears to her eyes still when she thought about her father. She had such a close relationship with him.

She was daddy's little angel, he was her role model, her best friend. Her mother had told her that he had died in the war, since he was in Iraq at the time. A few years later she found out his real death was led to a cocaine addiction. An overdose. She was angry at her father for the cocaine overdose, but she never hated him for it. She could still remember her father holding her when she would be scared or upset, whispering to her that everything was going to be okay. _I wish you were here right now dad_. She thought, almost letting a tear slip from her eye. She held in her composure and walked into the courtroom with somewhat pride. Because no matter what, she knew her dad was with her, watching over her and making sure his baby stayed okay.

As MJ and Officer Castle made there way into the court room where they were holding her trial, MJ started to see the flashing lights of cameras and different men scurry around to catch a glimpse of the convent. MJ sighed to herself, she knew what was going on before anything even happened. Castle looked over to MJ, a look of puzzlement ran across his features as he glanced down at MJ. She looked up at him and sighed slightly.

"My mom…..she's Manuela Santos." MJ explained as the Officer's face lit up.

"You're kidding! That really hot chick from…." Castle started to say, then MJ cut him off.

"Yes the chick from that TV show Crossovers." she said with a eye roll.

"Wait your last name is Manning…."

"Yeah Santos is her maiden name. My fathers last name was Manning." MJ explained.

"Oh….she's still pretty damn….."

"Yeah okay can you continue the drooling feast some other time? I'd like to get my trial done sometime today." MJ snapped. Castle rolled his eyes as they made their way over to the famous mother, well simi famous. The only reason why the camera's were their was probably because of her agent and lover, Gavin Mason, or Mr. Mason to MJ. She knew her mother would want some kind of exposure out of this, so the reporters were not surprising to MJ. When they finally got to Manuela, she was crowded around a mosh pit full of reporters. Fake tears streamed down the actresses face as she talked about her baby. _Since when have I ever been your baby mom? Fucking liar you're such a bad actress._ MJ thought. Just then her mother finally spotted her.

"Princess! Oh I was so worried about you!" she said in her acting voice as she lunged herself at Mary Jane, grabbing her into a fake embrace.

"Yep….I was worried about me too…" MJ said with a eye roll and a sigh as she patted her mothers back slightly. Manuela was getting angry with her. She moved her lips to her daughters ear and whispered.

"Listen here, you little bitch. I'm milking this for all its worth. This could get my name back in Hollywood. Now be a good little girl for one fucking second of your life and let me try to act like I love you." she said threw gritted teeth, making MJ laugh softly under her breath.

"Just what Hollywood needs. Another fake, terrible actress fucking up the qualities of good movies. I've never lived by your rules. Just because I might be going to juvenile today doesn't mean I'm gonna stop defying you now." she said with a smirk as she gave her mom a smack on the ass and pulled away. "Good luck with your nose job mom, I'm sure America will love the new Michael Jackson look." MJ said with a fake smile as she walked away, leaving her mother and the reporters that heard her with wide eyes. Manuela turned to the camera's and smiled slightly.

"She's just distressed from her night in jail. And I'm not getting a nose job…"

About 10 minutes after all the reporters made their way out of the court building and everyone had taken their seat in the court room, the judge came out wearing his black robe. The officer working in the court house said in a deep, loud voice…

"All rise for the honorable judge, Daniel Stevens." The entire court room stood up as the judge made his entrance. Finally when the old gray haired man sat down in his chair, the court was asked to sit down.

"Okay this starts the case of Mary Jane Manning verses the state of Ohio. If my calculations are correct, Mary Jane decided to take her mothers car for a joy ride to Kentucky which is were the police found her and brought her back." he stated as he rubbed his temple. He eyed MJ and cleared his throat. "Miss Manning, where is your attorney?" the judge asked.

"I don't have one your honor. I'm only seventeen sir." she answered back as the judge nodded. He opened a large black folder sitting on his desk and cleared his throat.

"This wasn't your first convection was it?"

"No your honor. I've been arrested four times, went to jail three times out of the four."

"And what were the charges?"

"First time arrested was for shop lifting. Second time was….I can't even remember. The third and forth time was for the same reason I'm in here today."

"Why would you want to run away? When you have a family who loves you, a good home, and opportunities laying at your feet?" MJ glared up at the judge and kept herself from screaming at the bitter old man. Like he knew what she had to go threw on a daily bases. Please, he didn't know shit.

"I don't have to answer your question and even if I did you wouldn't take my side anyways. So what's the point? I wanted to leave. End of story." she snapped at him making the judge turn red.

"Well how dare you be so disrespectful!" he yelled. MJ sighed and rubbed her temple as her mother stood up, basically taking up for the judge. She stared down at Mary Jane and gave her a stern look.

"Don't you dare embarrass me like that again." she said. MJ looked up at her and rolled her eyes.

"What the hell you gonna do about it anyways, mother? You twisted bitch." MJ yelled back at the officers ran to MJ side and grabbed her before she could do anything else. The judge was in a uproar with her behavior. He cleared his throat loudly and looked at MJ in the eyes.

"Never in my line of work have I ever seen a more defiant and disrespectful girl such as yourself. I'm going to send you somewhere worse than jail. A boot camp. Just on the outskirts of Ohio. Pack your bags miss, because you won't be coming back home until…..until you turn eighteen."

MJ stared wide eyed at the old man. "I have to stay in a boot camp for a year!"

"Do you want the sentence to be longer miss? I'm taking pity on you. Don't take it to heart. Now not another word, the case is dismissed." The judge said as he made his way out of the court room. MJ glared at the man walking out. She blinked a couple times, showing the clear tears stream down her cheek. She quickly wiped them off on her sleeve and she sighed. She didn't have a clue which was better. But she would soon find out.

A/N: Okay so this is Chapter 2. Hopefully everyone reads it. Oh and btw...if you are gonna read my story just to put how many mistakes I've made and things such as that...dont bother to commint. Dont be rude...unless you have some real advice other than 'Spell you words right'. This is my first story so of course Im gonna have some things here and there that might not be right. Anyways read and review please. I should have Chapter 3 done soon.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Okay well this letter goes out to the people effected by my comment at the end of Chapter 2. For anyone that I offended or hurt in any way, I'm sorry. Truly I am. Just I've had so many individuals in the past that has taken one look at my story and has called it shit, so now a days its kinda hard to take advice because I feel like its criticizem. I went back and read what I wrote and I was shocked in myself. I didn't mean for it to sound that way at all. I'm nice I swear! I just took the comment in the wrong way...so ESL girl I'm sorry. I feel terrible and stupid for writing that comment in the first place. I would write you a message expressing it more freely of how deeply sorry am but your message thing is disabled so anyways I'm sorry and next time when someone gives me advice I won't take it like they're bashing the story cause thats how I took your comment and I'm sorry.

I should have Chapter 3 done soon. With high school and all its kinda hectic but I'm gonna try to get at least a few paragraphs written for it this week.

Anyways again I'm sorry and hopefully you guys can forgive me. And hopefully you reliaze that I am really sorry and not just saying it, because I am truly sorry.

Deepest Apologies,

XxCrazyBitchxX


End file.
